Modern communication technology allows a user to communicate to/from just about anywhere. As the physical environments of the talker and the listener are not controlled, environmental and surrounding noise can often affect the ability of the parties to communicate effectively. Two separate scenarios may arise. On the one hand, the audio signal recorded by the microphone located at the talking party can be noisy. On the other hand, the sound might be played back to the listener in a noisy environment.